A Fairy Child
by queen of air
Summary: Jareth has kidnapped Sarah and has taken her to his palace. Sarah is a Fairy child... plz read.... it doesnt really touch on the fairy part yet.... but plz rate and reveiw!
1. The Deal

A Fairy Child...?  
  
Chapter One: The Deal  
  
"Jareth! Damn you! Let me go!" Sarah ordered. The Goblin King had take her prisoner, and had brought her to his palace. He locked her in a room; a very nice room.  
Jareth, being in his throne room dealing with pressing matters, could not hear Sarah's orders and protests.  
Sarah, unaware of where she was, (although she had a pretty good idea...) decided she was going to scream until either she couldnt any more or someone had come to take her home. "JARETH!!!! I WANT to go home!" she continued to scream such things for what she took to be hours... (although it was merely one hour)  
When she couldnt scream anymore, she sat in the middle of the floor, holding her knees. She didn't cry; not yet. She figured that Jareth had finaly decided he wanted revenge. He was going to lock her in a room with no food or water until she died. (people think these things when they get locked somewhere!)  
After all, isn't that what she deserved? No; she wouldn't let herself think like that! But she had broken his heart, his pride and beaten his magic... Yet somehow, she couldnt seriously beleive that he would have waited two years since she had left the labyrinth to get his revenge... She couldn't beleive he had brought her here for that; she wouldn't let herself think that... Sarahs thoughts ran along that line until she finaly broke down in tears. And while she wasin her room, crying, Jareth was still in his throne room, in the middle of an urgent meeting with his advisors.  
"We advised against this..." The main advisor hissed.  
"So what's your point? I'm KING! I can do as I wish!" Jareth told them, his tone harsh and unforgiving.  
"Yes,Your Majesty, Sorry, Your Majesty." The goblin said, bowing his head in respect.  
"You never would have done this three years ago... before you met her...!" Another goblin said, his temper getting the better of him.  
"I don't care! You hear me! I. Don't. Care." he told them. "And now, if you'd please excuse me... I have more pressing matters to attend to."  
"And just what could possibly be considered more pressing than our nation falling down around us!?!" The same goblin who had complained yelled.  
"Temper. Temper. Everything is more important than you fools! I only made an advisory team to help end my boredom! I don't need you. I never listen to you. Why are you still telling me to do things? If anything I did better before I had advisors."he told them.  
"Before you had us you were beaten by a mere girl... a human girl..... non magical...." This goblin was just looking for trouble.  
"Ahhhh... But that is where you are wrong... She is no mere human girl. She is a fairy child... She has magic...She just doesnt know about it... Her magic, on its own, comanded my labyrinth to move. That's how she got through." He had spent at least two years working on this theory and researching her family line.  
"Very creative lord..." While all of the other goblin advisors beleived him, this one just wouldnt shut up. "You've created your own fairy story so as not to be as humiliated...That's alright. You don't have to lie to us. We know the real story."  
"I'm tired of you..." He said simply. He lifted the fool up, easily, with one hand.He threw him against the back wall and a slight crack was heard. The fool than dropped to the ground with a plop, and a trickel of blood could be seen running down his forehead.  
"Carrick!?!" One of the few female advisors said worriedly. She glanced at her king, her eyes begging for permission to run to his side. The king nodded his head, he may seem evil and cold hearted, but he could tell she loved him. He couldnt deny her the job of caring and tending to his wounds. She rushed at him and felt for Carrick's pulse. He still had one. She sighed out a long breath, thankfully.  
"I'm leaving now! Any other objections...?"  
"No" chorused all of the advisors, minus one. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sarah was still sitting in the middle of the floor in the room she had been locked in.;she had her eyes closed, her cheeks were tear stained, her hair was tangled, wild,sticking to her face in some places. She had no idea how long she had sat there in silence.  
She jumped, about a mile high, when she heard the jingle of keys out side her door.  
"Sarah...?" the calm, quiet, soothing, voice of Jareth asked, as he opened the door and walked in.  
"Leave me be..." She murmured, barely audible.  
"What was that...? I couldn't hear you...?" he said smirking. It was good for him to see her like this. Pathetic and seeming like a small child.  
  
"Why have you brought me here?!?" She demanded.  
"I thought you would've known by now..." He wanted to toy with her some, before he got down to buisness. "I gave you my heart, Sarah. I changed the rules for you. I've been put through hell for two years... All for you... Sarah, understand I do that for no one!"  
"If I'm no one then why'd you do it?!?!"  
"You stole my heart. My love. My world. My mind has been ypoours, for two lonely years. Two lonely, boring, years." He said quietly.  
"Touched, Sarah was speechless for a moment.He had actually loved her? Still did? It wasn't all just a trick?  
"You have a power... One that exceeds the strength of mine... You were right two years ago. I had no power over you."  
She didn't like how he had said 'had' she would have liked him to say 'have no pwer over you. She frowned.  
"So how do like it here? I've put you in one of my best rooms... Does it suit you? Would you like another? A different one...? With a better veiww of the sky? Tell me and I'll do it.... Anything... I'll do anything...."  
"Take me home..." That waswhat she really wanted... Wasn't it?  
"Sarah... Sarah...Sarah... Have you learned nothing from me? You'll not be leaving any time soon."  
"Please...? I just want to go home...." She was practically begging.  
"I'll make you a deal... You stay here six months and then, if you still want to leave... I'll let you.... Does that work?"  
"NO!!!! Six months is way to long!" she protested.  
"Fine. Five months?" He asked. If you want something, and you know the person you want it from will say no, start with something higher. He wanted her to stay atleast three months.  
"No!!!" I'll stay here no longer than possible."  
"You'll stay here until I take you back to your world. And I'll only do so if you stay here for five months!"  
"Three..." She mumbled, knowing he had her beat.  
"What...?" He smirked, he wanted her to say she would stay with him for three months.  
"I'll stay three... Not five..."  
"Okay... Three it is... It's a deal than?" he asked cheerfully. He had won; just like he had thought he would.  
"It's a deal..." She sighed, defeated.  
"Alright Sarah. I'll send someone up with food and inform the servants of you. Soon all you'll have to do is ask something and it will be heard and done. Do you wish me to leave your door unlocked? Yes? Alright. Feel free to explore my palace... If you sense a bad feeling about a room, don't go in." And with that said, he left the room.  
  
A/N: okay what did you all think? I wont update until i have atleast 3 reveiws this is my first labyrinth fic... i'm so happy... do you like it? I dont own anyy of the labyrinth charectors or the labyrinth itself... i do own some of the charectors that will be intro duced in other chapters... 


	2. Dawn

Chapter Two: Dawn  
  
True to his word, Jareth sent up a human servant with food. Although he lived in a place where you rarely saw humans, they were there. The people who lost the game that was the Labyrinth had three choices. They could stay as humans, yet be servants to Jareth in his Palace or whever he sent them. They could return to their world and forget about the child. Or they could be turned into goblins. (The last choice was rarely chosen. Most times the people were turned to goblins if they angered him.)  
The girl who brought her food up to her was beautiful. She had honey- blonde hair, moos green eyes and wore a simple yet becoming gown of a tanish color. She didn't look like she should be a servant.  
"Hello." She said cheerfully. "I am Dawn. I guess you could think of me as your servant: or you lady-in-waiting. I am not a slave." Although she said it simply, her tone warned Sarah as to how not to treat the girl. Girl? Woman? Sarah wasn't sure. She didn't look a day older than SArah herself.  
"I'm Sarah. I know this may sound very ignorant of me, but, I thought royalty had ladies-in-waiting? I'm hardly royalty."  
Dawn nearly laughed. Did this girl know nothing? "His Majesty has said that you're to be treated special-like. He said we should treat you as if you were Queen. Pardon me, buttt he told us that it would be good for ye if we did."  
"Ohhh... Alright..." SArah trailed off than realized something. She didn't talk like people did now-a-days. She almost sounded like she was alive in the times of the monarchs or something. "How old are you?" Sarah asked before she could stop herself.  
"Oh.... I'm not more than 17 phisicaly. Yet I've been here for quite a while now... Atleast a century... I think...."  
"Really?" Sara asked shocked. That was not the answer she had been looking for.  
"Yes'm. And His Majesty has told me that you'll be wanting a hot bath, tea, and a nap be for too long now." She told her. And by the sudden change of Sarah's mood, Dawn could tell that Sarah thought badly of His Majesty at the moment and didn't give a damn about what he had known she would want.  
"So what is all this?" Sarah asked, observing the assortment of foods that had been brought to her. Some of them looked familiar, others did not and were very new to her.  
"Oh... Names aren't important... You've been told how long I've been here and I still don't know what everything is called. These, I do know. And so should you. They're from Earth." The food's she was speeking about were carrots, brocoli, freench fries, soda pop, and oreo's. The rest of the food looked odd, yet wouldn't brocoli look odd to someone who had never seen it before? There was a bowl of a grey-ish blue substance that reminded Sarah of pudding. A Glass of something red that looked very much like it wasa type of wine. A bowl of things that looked like croutons (you know the crunchy bread things you put on salad? I'm sorry i can't spell and I don't have a spell check.) but smelled of garlic and butter.  
"Wow... and I'll bet theres a whole lot more types of food here..." Sarah half exclaimed.  
  
"Yup..." Dawn told her simply. "And after you've eaten would you like to bathe?" she asked.  
"I guess so... I don't think I'll have anything else to do... In fact I'll have nothing to do for quite sometime."  
"Well, His Majesty did say you're allowed to explore, yet you can't enter the roomsa you get a bad feeling about.And we do have a library. A very large one infact. I'd bet that you could find just about any book in there from any where ever made!"  
"Alright. I may have to look into that area some later."  
"So now I'm sure you'd like to be lfet to your food in peace. I'll just take my leave."  
"Actually... There's a lot of food here. I couldnt possibly eat it all by myself..." She trailed off.  
"Would you like me to ask His Majesty if he's like to dine with you?" Dawn asked. She knew perfectly well what the girl wanted. She just wanted to see what her reaction to that would be.  
"No, no, no." She said quickly, hastily even. "What I meant is... If you'd like to... You could stay and eat with me..."Sarah said meekly. She wanted to avoid Jareth. When she argued with Jareth earlier and had realized whe would have to stay, a part of her was given a start, and was filled with some odd emotion. Sarah knew she had felt it about people before. But she couldn't be feeling like she actually liked Jareth. Could she?  
"Oh.... Alright. I'll stay with you and eat." Sarah had slightly suprised her. Although Dawn knew that the girl was going to ask her, she didn't think she was actually wanting her to say yes. That she just didn't want to be alone. She may be a servant and not a slave, yet not many people had actually treated her like a civilized person. She was up with the times and knew much more than many normal people.  
"Thank-you." Sarah said. And she meant it too.Maybe the three months here wouldnt be so bad. She'd have a friend atleast. Even if she did have to put up with Jareth and his tricks, which she knew he would pull.  
So they ate the food, talked about some very useless things.They laughed and beforethey knew it all of the foods they had liked were gone and they were full.Dawn helped SArah draw her bath, telling her that drawing her bath and many other simple chores would be Dawn. Sarah would dress herself, of course, and would do several other things as well. Just none of the major chores. Jareth wouldn't allow her to do anything that a Queen wouldn't do.  
  
A/N: So what did you think? Is it good? I know i didn't have 3 reveiws but i had the extra time and was bored. That's what you get from a bored 14 year old blond (ME!!!!!) sooooo yeahhh.... Ok u guys this time i really wont update w/ out 3 reveiws! and i mean that! so plllzzzz reveiw even if u dont like it... u can tell me how to fix it! 


	3. What's in This Room?

Chapter Three: What's in This Room?  
  
Sarah and Dawn ended up talking for hours after Sarah had gotten her bath. They drank tea, shared stories and told secrets.Sarah was really glad she had a friend. She wasn't what you would call popular at school. Sure she only had two years left, but two years could feel like a century if you had no friends. Sarah's only friends were her dog, Merlin and the stuffed animals and toys in her room. Now she didn't even have them.  
"So....? Are you homesick yet?" Dawn asked.  
"No... But I do miss my stuffed animals and my dog, Merlin."  
"You don't miss your mom? Your dad?"  
"I always miss my mom... She left when I was little...(* did sarah's mom die or did she leave?) So I always miss her. My dad is always out with my step-mom... so I rarely see him anyways. With school and all, I'm never home when they are... Except sometimes on weekends... but then I'm normally up in my room or at the park..."  
"Do you have any siblings?" She asked. They had talked all night but hadn't really touched on the subject of their personal lives.  
"Yeah... A brother who's almost four (how old was Toby in the movie?) And a sister that's going to be one in a few days now..."She trailed off... She wouldn't be there for the party...  
"What're there names?"  
"My brother's is Toby, and my sister's is Marie... Toby's the one that I wished here two years ago...What about you? Did you have any siblings?" SArah asked, then instanly regretted it. She had been here for atleast a century, probably more, all her direct relatives would be long gone.  
"Yes..." She said and her eyes changed from moss green to a sea green. "Several... A sister named Merribeth, she was 15. A sister named Lila, who was 13. A brother named Mykal who was 9. A brother named Jakob who was 5. A sister named Rowan, who was 2, she's the one I had wished here..." She said... then added after reforming her emotions and making sure she wouldn't cry, she added, "And my twin sister, Eve."  
"Oh... I'm sorry... You had such a big family that you left behind... I'm sorry..."  
"It's alright... really it is..." Forcing herself not to cry in front of her newest friend, she rushed out of the room, begging forgiveness and telling Sarah that she should go look around.  
"Okay... I'll go look around now..."  
With that, Sarah set out on her own... She was suprised that Jareth hadn't shown his tempermental face yet. She walked down the main hall way that led from her room to the throne room... figuring that Jareth would most likely be there she turned in the opposite direction...  
She walked down the hall, made a left, a right a left, another left, a right... She let her feet lead her. She saw some very interesting pictures...  
One picture in paricular caught her eye. It looked like a teen-aged version of her real mother. But it couldn't be her, it was just a coincidence. The only time she actually remembered seeing her mom was in old pictures.  
Sarah had every detail on her mothers face memorized. She had spent hours... just sitting in her room, looking at pictures of her mother. Her father had told her it wasn't healthy. She didn't care. He had tried to throw them away, or hide them. But when SArah had found they were missing, she fell into a deep depresion (or so he thought) She didn't eat when they were home and when she did eat, she left no traces of it. so naturally everyone thought she was starving herself. Her father gave her back the pictures and everything went back to normal.  
The girl in this picture had long light brown hair... and most oddly to Sarah, she had wings.In her hand, she held the worm that Sarah had talked to the first time she had visited the Labyrinth. She was seated on a large mushroom, in the middle of a lush forest.  
"Oh... No... How am I going to find my room again?" Sarah thought out loud.  
She continued walking, just picking hallways, stopping only when one of the many pieces of art work caught her atention.  
She came up to a very intricately carved door. Hmmm... I wonder...? To go in... Or not to go in...? That was the question....In... she decided on a sudden impulse.  
She turned the handle and the door opened with a creak...In the room, that she thought would be empty, was no other than.... Jareth himself. He wasn't really doing anything. Just sitting at a desk signing sdome papers he hadn't even read. (his mind kept drifting towards a certain person.)  
"Oh... Sorry!" Sarah said quickly and shut the door, almost before the words were out of her mouth. She wasn't even sure he had heard her.  
"Sarah?" Jareth had re-opened the door to talk to her. "Are you lost...? Yes, you would be." He said answering his own question. "Now tell me Sarah. Did you walk her knowing where you were going? Or did you let your feet lead you?" He said his voice full of amusement.  
"I let my feet lead me..." She told him.  
"That's funny..." He laughed.  
"What's funny?"  
"Oh... Just the fact that your feet have led you to my bed chamber. The room I come to to escape all of my pesky advisors. I really didn't think you would show up here. I thought that one day you would probably show up in my study and that you would end up in the library a lot once you found it..." He trailed off.  
Sarah stared at him blankly. "Oohhh... You're not happy... What can I do for you...? What would make you happy right now...?"  
"If I was back at my home I'd be happiest." Sarah told him. "But I know that you aren't going to let me go home so soon. So I'm going to ask you for a painting that I saw today."  
"Yes... I have many pictures... I knew that some of them would catch your eye. Which one?" He asked, still amused. His little pet learned fast.  
"I saw one of a fairy, in a forest..." She said. "I'd like that one."  
  
"Interesting..." He mumbled to himself, unaware that he had spoken out lout. "Fine. It's yours. I'll have a soldier carry it to your room later."  
"Thank-you..." She said shocked. She really hadn't expected him to say yes.  
"Your welcome." Come, let's walk together..." When she started to refuse he added, "I'll lead you to your room."  
"Okay..." She sighed...  
"So... You found out about Dawn's sister...? She's very tempermental on that subject. She's still in her room, crying."  
"Do you know so much about all of the people who live here?"  
"No... But Dawn is like a sister to me... I've known her so long... I can trust her with anything."  
"Oh..." She was walking with a man she basically hated more than any other at the moment and all she could say was 'oh'.  
Sarah felt as if the trip back to her room was taking a lot longer than the walk she had taken earlier.  
"Well, here you are..." He said after a few very long minutes of silence and walking.  
"Thanks." He opened the door for her and once he was sure he wouldn't hit her with it, he shut the door and used his magic to teleport to the throne room. He could have done that wiht Sarah, and gotten there so much faster. But he had wanted to walk with her.  
"Wow..." Sarah exclaimed. "He wasn't kidding when he said he's get it in here." The fairy painting and a few others similar to it with the same girl in them were all now hung in her room. Breathless, she lay down on her bed and fell asleep. She needed a nap. She hadn't gotten any real sleep last night.  
  
A/N: Okay... Thank you all you wonder full people who reveiwed for me... don't be afraid to reveiw twice if you have something new to tell me or any ideas for future chaptes or ideas or something... I want to give credit to the people who did reveiw... maybe more people will reveiw after this... maybe some people will just be glad they got mentioned... ok in no special order... the people who reveiwed for me are..... 1. draegon-fire 2.JemStar13 3.Trapped In Icy Flame 4.LadySnape13 5.Serpintine If i missed u i'll get u in the next chapter. 


	4. Mai

Chapter Four: Mai  
  
Sarah awoke to solid darkness. Had she heard a slight creaking of the floorboards? Well it was an old room. Maybe it was just pressure releasing itself... Or maybe not... Sarah was worried.  
The creaking had a patern to it. There was silence for three seconds then a creak and then another creak. It couldn't be pressure.  
Whoever, or whatever, was in her room had a tentative pace. Slow and caustious. She hadn't heard the door open...  
"Hello?" Sarah asked, frightened, when the footsteps stopped.  
"Oh! I am sorry miss! I didn't mean to wake you!" It was the voice of a girl. She sounded quite young. Her voice trembled with curiosity and fear rolled into one. Yet it still had a melodious sound to it. Sarah so wished she could see her. She sounded as if she was beautiful!  
"That's alright... I wasn't sleeping well anyways... Wait a minute! Who are you...?Ohhh...!!!" Sarah sexclaimed, sheilding her eyes. The girl had lit a lantern and was setting it on the bedside table.  
Sarah noticed, shocked, that the girl was very young, or atleast she looked it.Copper red hair framed her face, and deep chestnut eyes gleamed back at her. She looked so innocent. So pure. Like she didn't deserve to be here.  
"I'm Mai." She said cheerfully. "And I stay in the room next to yours... You didn't hear the door open because I didn't go through it." She explained, as if she knew her thoughts.  
"How'd you get in? Did you use magic?"  
"Oh no.... I can't teleport like that... I'm a fairy... Fairies can't teleport..."  
"Wait... Your a fairy?!?!" She asked shocked.  
"Aye, and a fairy is what you are to..." She said.  
"What do you mean 'I am to'?" Sarah asked. Suprised by the girls word usage of 'aye' she knew she was Irish, or something along the lines of it. She should have been able to tell when she saw the red hair. But seeing the girl all of a sudden was a change of her attention.  
"Your a fairy... Not just any fairy though. Your a fairy child.  
"What's the difference?" Sarah asked, feeling stupid. She used to know these things.  
"It means that you were born a fairy. Not many fairies were born fairies."  
"So... My mom was a fairy? Your crazy! My mom was human! Pure human!" Sarah argued uselesly. Part of her had known when she saw the painting that that had been of her mother. That same part of her, knew that she was of fairy blood too.  
"That she wasn't deary... She was fairy through and through."  
"I refuse to beleive you! Get out of my room! Leave me alone!" Sarah just didn't want to hear that she wasn't human.  
"Alright dear... But why do you think your here for three months? Hmmn...? It's so we can convince you and so that you can follow through with the.... Nevermind! I've said to much Sarah mumbled to herself.already..." And with that said she walked to the back of the room, carrying her lantern, and pushed back the gold and scarlet woven tapestry that hung on the wall. She pushed it aside and it fell down behind her, and the light dissapeared.  
"That was interesting..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In another room, Mai needed to talk to Jareth. THere plan wasn't exactly going as planned at the moment...  
"So what have you found out, Mai?" Jareth asked of his close friend.  
"Sire-" she started but Jareth had interupted her.  
"I told you, I'm not your 'Sire'! If anything, I'm closer to being your brother..."  
"Okay... Jareth... She didn't beleive me..."  
"I told you she wouldn't..." He said, smirking. He knew his Sarah very well.  
"Yes. That's what worries me. You know her too well. I fear it isn't healthy for you. You may have gotten her to agree to stay three months... But is that enough time?" She asked, worridley.  
"If things go the way I've planned... We wont need to convince her to stay here; she'll be asking if she can stay." He smirked again.  
"And what might that plan be?" She asked. He just smiled. "I know you to well... Your going to do something drastic again, aren' you?"  
His eyes danced with laughter as he disapeared from the room, leaving Mai by herself in the un-used room.  
  
A/N: I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the others but I haven't been feeling well and I fell asleep at school today and now its 9 pm and I'm still sick I'll try to add more every day or atleast every other day for all you people that eagerly await the next chapter (are there many of you?) I dont think much of my own work, that's why I ask for reveiws... So plese do reveiw and tell me what you think... thanks............ okay... people who have reveiwed recently..  
  
1. Xaviere Jade (thanks a lot... I'll try to fix it...) 2.Draegon-fire (i apreciate you reveiwing more than once! your the only one!) 3. Hellen (more details... got it...)  
  
Thanks again 


	5. Aidan

Chapter Five:  
  
Sarah fell back asleep with no problems. She was still severly baffled by her most recent visitor, though.  
When she awoke, it was well past noon. Sarah really hadn't paid to much attention to her room and the things in it before.Now she noticed a small clock that sat on the dresser across acorss from the bed. She also noticed the order of the pictures of the fariy that resembled her mother.  
The first one was the one seated on a mushroom in the forest.She looked calm and tranquil. It really was a beautiful picture.  
The second, was the same girl, yet she had a gleam in her eye that couldn't be mistaken for anything but happiness. She was standing in front of a cottage and a boy was staring at her adoringly through the window.  
In the third, she looked extremely sad, like something had happened. She was sitting on a rock by the sea. It was almost maiking Sarah depressed, starring at the picture.  
In the fourth, she had a look of pure evil, she looked vengeful. In this painting, she stood on a hill and below her was a great castle.  
A knock at the door startled Sarah out of her examination of the smaller details of her room.  
"Sarah...?" It was Dawn who spoke. She wasn't sad anymore, it seemed.  
"Dawn...? Come in..." She said cheerfully.  
"Did you sleep well, mistress?" She asked.  
"Yes, actually. Despite that someone came into my room to tell me that I'm a fairy... Yes. I did." Sarah told her.  
"Who...? Oh... Mai... She has an over active immagination, or something like that. Your from Earth. The last of the fairies from Earth came here a long time ago." She explained.  
"How old is Mai...?"  
"She's 15. I know. She doesn't look it. Fairies age oddly. Proving that you aren't a fairy." She smiled.  
"Okay..." She mumbled, then asked, "Hey! You've been here a pretty long time right? So.. Do you know who the lady in the pictures is?"  
"Oh yes... That reminds me... His majesty wishes for you to dine with him tonight... if you'd like to that is... And he is going to have one more picture brought in for you, too. The lady is a fairy, if you can't tell, and she wsa about your age when the painting was done. I can't quite seem to remember her name though..." Dawn hated having to lie to her, but she was not to know who it was until the time was right.  
"Oh... Okay..."  
"Ask His Majesty. He might know."  
"Alright...At dinner tonight I'll ask him."  
"So you're going to have dinner with him? Great! I'll tell him when I go to our meeting today.Oops... Speaking of meetings... I'm late for one..." And with that she left the room, excusing herself.  
"Right.... I just love how people come and go so quickly here. She could have atleast shown me how to get to the kitchens. I'm hungry." Sarah had begone to realize that she was talking to herself a lot more now. Maybe it was because of the lack of company she had. Buy then, she never had many people to talk to before either.  
She decided she was going to find her own way to the kitchens. She left her room and turned and walked towards the Throne room. There had to be someone in there she could ask where the kitchens are.  
She was right. A young man, who looked to be 19 or 20. His sandy blond hair was in an old fasioned style and his eyes shone brightly when he saw her.  
"Umm... could you tell me how to get to the kitchens?" Sarah asked timidly. He was handsome.  
"I can do more than that. I can show you where they are, Sarah." He said. Suprising her.  
"Umm... okay... How'd you know my name?" She asked shocked as he turned and walked the way Sarah had been walking in the first place. Sarah followed, closely behind him.  
"Everyone in the palace was told it. They told me you were an angel... but I didn't beleive them until I saw you."  
"Whoever told you I was an angel was wrong... I'm nothing close to an angel. Why did Jareht want everyone to know my name?"  
"He wants everyone to know your name, so that you wont have to go through all of the hastle of having to introduce yourself to every person you know. and by the way, I'm Aidan. I'm Mai's brother."  
"Oh..." By then, they had reached the kitchens. "Well thank you, Aidan." Sarah said.  
"You're welcome. I hope I'll see you later. Sorry, have to go now."  
"Okay, bye" Sarah said, then walked into the kitchen to get her breakfast.  
  
A/N: okay... did ya like this chapter or was it to borring? I hope u all like my story so far... please reveiw... I've started going back through and trying to edit my writing on my own... as most of you know, i don't have a spell check. thanks for your support I love hearing what people have to say about my writintg, whether its good or bad... the last people to reveiw were... 1. Xaviere Jade 2. Musicgirl1141 3.draegon-fire (thanks for reveiwing (again)) thanks everyone if i missed you tell me or i'll have you on my next one anyways... 


	6. The Library and the Unexpected Event

Chapter Six: The Library and the Unexpected Event  
  
"Sarah!!! How nice to finaly see you in person!"As Sarah was walking back to her room from the kitchens, a strange old lady started speaking to her.  
"Okay... I'm really starting to get tired of everyone knowing exactly who I am! I have no clue who you are even and you probably know everything about me!"  
"So the little girl does have a defiance streak in her. Jareth had told us you did, but as from what I've seen of you, it hadn't shown. If anything you were meek and timid!"  
"Who are you?" The lady was right. Sarah hadn't exactly been herself lately. She was just so shocked and tired and was trying to get used to this new place. She just wanted to go home!  
"Who I am's not important deary..." She mumbled, reminding Sarah very much of the junk lady she had met in her last visit here.  
"Oohh!! Will you people just leave me alone already! I'm tired of everyone knowing so much about me! It's unnerving!" Sarah shouted.  
"Sorry dear, but you really must get used to it. You'll be here for a while after all dear."  
"Stop calling me dear! I hate this place! I want to go home!"  
"Oh! Sarah!" Dawn called from behind them. Sarah's anger dropped severely. Finally! Someone who she could taslk to that would understand!  
"Hello Dawn..." Sarah said. The lady, who, Sarah noticed, also looked liek a gypsy, slipped away.  
"What's wrong? I heard you arguing with someone..."  
"Oh... It's just kind of un-nerving to havbe everyone know you when you don't know them... I'm just kind of tired of it. I guess I'm just kind of irritable today." Sarah said.  
"That's alright! We all have our days!" Dawn seemed so cheerful today.  
"That we do..." Sarah said in agreement.  
"So... Where are you going?" Dawn asked.  
"I'm not sure. I'm just wandering I guess..."  
"Oh... Alright. Do you want to visit the library or something?" She asked. Jareth had tipped her off earlier, telling her that Sarah would enjoy the huge library the palace held.  
"Sure! Where's it at?"  
"Okay... You go down that hall..." She said, pointing down the hallway on the left. "Then turn right... And then walk past three doors and the fourth one is it."  
"Okay... Thanks..." Sarah said, then ran off the way Dawn had told her. She wanted to look some things up on the fairies and all the magical lore. The more she thought about it, the more she wanted to know.  
She followed Dawn's directions exactly and went right into the room. The library was huge. She didn't know where to start looking. So, she walked along the pathway in between the aisles of book shelves. She looked at the lables on the sides and noticed most would not have been found at your normal district library. There were lables like herb lore, spellcraft, divination, creatures, mystical beings, and those were only a few of the ever odd lables.  
Sarah decided it would be best to go with a nice section labled Fairies. If they had a whole section to themselves, they had to be pretty important. Right?  
"Hmmn... What in the world would Jareth need so many books for?" Sarah wonder aloud. It's not as if anyone else was in the library with her. So no one could hear her talking to herself.  
She grabbed several books and stacked them in her arms. One was titled, 'Fairies and Their True origin'. Another was 'Fairy Magic. What They Hide From Us All.'  
Sarah didn't think those to would be particulary helpful, but just wanted to check anyways. She did, how ever, think that the book titled 'The Most Powerful Fairy Bloodline Begins Again with...' The last word had been blotched out with ink or some other dark substance. But it sounded as if it would help her. She didn't want to really stay here to read the books, but wasn't sure if she wsa allowed to. So she sat at a near by table and opened a book.  
Sarah got through three books, skimming over the contents pages and over the pages the held topics that she thought she would need to know. She didn't beleive that she was a fairy. But the picture of that girl had intrigued her. It was almost as if it willed her to learn about them.  
"Hello, little sister..." A voice said, making Sarah jump. She hadn't heard anyone enter.  
"Oh... Aidan... You frightened me... I wasn't expecting anyone else to be here..." "That's alright... Sorry I frightened you, little sister... " He had a nickname for her now. "So... You're interested in the history of the fairies after all..." He said, noticing what she was reading about.  
"Yeah... I figured, I'll be here for three months... I may as well know somethings about things..."  
"Ohhhh..." He said. "Hey... Come here a minute... I've something I'd like to show you... A... A section of books I'd like to show you."  
"O...kay" She said following him to the back of the room.  
"Here it is... This has all of the history on all of the Queens that have ever ruled... That's the front of the aisle... The back of the aisle tells of the Queens that will rule in the future..."  
"So... Why'd you show me this?"  
"Little sister... There was no real reason for it... I just wanted you back here. With me" And with that, he kissed her. Not a small lip touch, then break apart kiss. A real kiss... A deep pasionate, breath- taking, kiss.  
When they broke apart Sarah turned away. She was mistified...She hadn't wanted it to end... Yet she had at the same time... That was very rude... Sarah, although, couldn't tell him what she thought he was gone. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Unknown to the two of them, Jareth had witnessed their little event. He wasn't angy...  
"Excellent... Everything iss going exactly as planned..." He whispered to himself, as he continued to watch Sarah through his crystal balls.  
  
A/N: So... What did you all think... I know it's slightly longer than the chapter have been before... but i had a muse today... plus 5 people reveiwed in the past day so I just had to update for you...Okay... So did you like it... please reveiw it for me and tell me what you think of it... the people who reveiwed... 1. Serpintine 2. Xelena 3. Niki 4. draegon-fire 5. Kate Crawford  
  
Thanks every one! 


	7. A New Picture!

Chapter Seven: A New Picture.  
  
"Did you find the books you wanted?" Dawn asked. Sarah had come back to her room and found Dawn cleaning it for her.  
"What? Oh... Yeah..." Sarah's thoughts kept wandering back to the library... And Aidan.  
"That's good..." Dawn was currently dusting the bookshelve that was in the back of the room.  
"Is that new?" She asked. She hadn't seen it yesterday.  
"Yeah. His Majesty had it brought in, figuring you would want it to hold the books you brought back from the library."  
"Oh... I didn't bring any back today... I just looked at some..."  
"Okay... You probably didn't know you were allowed to take the books back to your rooms. Ohh... He also brought in this picture." She said, indicating the new picture that was also in the back of the room now.  
"Wow...." She liked this one the most. It was of three girls, standing in a circle around a small fire. Their arms were clasped together, reaching towards the sky. The full moon shone behind them. One girl, the eldest, had firey red hair. The middle child had brown hair. The younger child had pure black hair. All three of them had bright green eyes.  
"He said you would like it."  
"Who are they?" She asked, as she continued to stare at the picture, she noticed that in the background was a mountain side. "It's beautiful..." She added.  
"Well..." I know who they are. I just can't tell you yet, Sarah, she thought. "They're the sisters. They're... Well they're a type of witch...They do magic. They haven't been seen for years."  
"Oh..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay... Aidan... I want you to keep doing what you're doing..." Jareth said, from his throne. Aidan was seated in front of him.  
"Yes sir...I can tell she does like me, atleast a little. But it seems as thoguh she has stronger feelings, for someone else, My Lord." He told him.  
"Thank-you. You may take your leave now." Fareth told him. With that said, Aidan left the room.  
"Oh, and Aidan... Send your sister to me when you see her..." He said to his retreating back.  
Jareth was doing what he could to make Sarah happy. He pput five pictures in her room for her, arranged it so she had friends and had now arranged it so she had somewhat of a boyfriend. And when Aidan broke her heart, she would lock herself in her room until Jareth came and soothed her. "It's the perfect plan." He said allowed to himself. "And now... To get ready for our dinner."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shouldn't you get ready for dinner?" Dawn asked Sarah.  
"Yeah... I probably should. What should I wear?" All Sarah had to wear of her own, was her jeans and tee shirt she had worn here in the first place and the cream colored gown that Dawn had lent her to wear when she got out of her bath.  
"Um... I let you borrow something of mine... Hang on let me go get it."  
"Okay." Sarah sat on her bed, having nothing to do and waited for her to return.  
When she did return she was carrying a beautiful black and red silk gown.  
"It's beautiful..." Sarah murmured. Dawn helped her into it.  
"You look just like your mother..."  
"What?!?! You knew my mother?!?" Sarah said, shocked.  
"Um... I wasn't supposed to let you know..." Yes. She was supposed to let that little bit slip. It was part of her plan.  
"Who said I wasn't to know?" She demanded.  
"Jareth said it would be better if you didn't know..."  
"Ooohh... When I see him.... He's going to wish he never invited me to this dinner with him!" Sarah swore. Dawn smiled inwardly. She acted just like her mother had too.  
  
A/N: So... how'd you liike it...? If you can't tell her mother is going to have a big part in this. It may be kind of confusing now, but it will all staighten out later... Sorry if this chapter is kind of short... I don't have much time and i have to update my inu yasha story too... please take five seconds and reveiw... latest reveiwers... 1. draegon-fire (thank's for reveiwing so many times... your up to five now!!!) 


	8. Dinner

Chapter Eight: Dinner...  
  
"Oh! Sarah! You look wonderful!" Dawn exclaimed.  
"It's just a dinner... Why do I have to look so nice?" Sarah asked. Jareth had probably wanted to see her in this dress, she figured.  
"I'm not quite sure why you have to look nice. I'm sure it's going to be a very nice dinner set up... That's probably why."  
"Oh..." Right...  
"So... Do you like His Majesty?" Dawn asked.  
"NO!!! I do NOT like him!" Sarah proclaimed. I man, come on, he had trapped her here. Wouldn't let her go home. Why would she like him?  
"Oh... Alright then..." Dawn said in total disbeleif. Even if Sarah didn't like him, they'd fix that.  
"So where is this dinne going to take place anyways?" Sarah asked, slightly flustered.  
"In the main dining hall. Don't worry, I'll escort you there. Oh! You do look absolutely gorgeous in that dress!"  
"Do you really think so?"  
"Of course dear... It's almost time to go...We wont get you there at exactly the time you requested. It's always more fun to keep a man waiting..."  
"Yeah...Right..." She mumbled.  
They waited a few minutes, talking, and combing Sarah's hair. Dawn wouldn't let Sarah brush it for herself. She had to be the one to do it if she was to treat Sarah like royalty like Jareth had ordered.  
"Okay... Let's go..." Dawn grabed her hand and led her down the hall. The took several turns and Sarah was sure she'd never find her way back on her own.  
"Hey... Do you think you could come and take me back to my room once the dinners over?" She asked. "There is no way I'd be able to find it on my own..."  
"I'll be here when you walk out, I'll take you back to your room when you want to go back."  
"Thank you..." Sarah sighed, she seriously though she'd get lost and never be able to find her way back.  
"Here we are... I'll be right around the corner sitting down if you come out early..."  
"Okay... Thank you." Sarah said then opened the door and walked in.  
"Sarah..." Jareth said. He was sitting at the end of a very long table. Not at the end, but near it. "Come... Sit across from me and eat..."  
"Jareth... Why did you wish to have dinner with me?" Sarah said, skipping right to the point.  
"Well, I don't normaly invite guests here then ignore them for the whole of their stay... That would be considered rude... Seing as how I invited you here in the first place."  
"You didn't invite me! You took me from my own home and brought me here with out a single warning!" She protested.  
"Ah... Sarah... You had to know it would happen eventualy."  
"It's just not right! It's not fair that---" Jareth cut her off.  
"Haven't we already figured out that nothing here is fair, Sarah? Or have you forgotten everything that you learned here two years ago?"  
"I haven't forgotten!"  
"Good... So... shall we eat?" Jareth asked.  
Sarah sat down across from him abruptly. "Fine."  
"So... Are you likeing your stay here so far?" He asked her, as if she was here on a vacation.  
"Yes, it's wonderful..." She fugured, even though she had been forced here, she was having a pretty good time. What with having Dawn to hang out with.  
"So... Have you visited the libray yet?" He knew perfectly well that she had, he just wanted to hear it from her.  
"It's huge...but I think I'll learn a lot from the books there."  
"Do you like the people you've met so far?" The whole timethey talked, Jreth spooned out food for himself and Sarah. He found that as she ate and talked, she forgot she was angry with him, and they ended up talking like they were good friends.  
"Yeah... I've only met a few people, but they seemed pretty nice."  
"Oh...? Who've you met so far?"  
"Um... Dawn, Mai... Some old lady... I didn't get her name... Um... Aidan... I think that's it."  
"Oh... So... How do you like Aidan? He's one of my personal friends." He said.  
"He's... well... he's... nice..." She said, lamely. She couldn't think of anything else to say. She couldn't very well tell Jareth that she thought he was incredibly handsome...  
"Nice... Yes... he's nice." She listened to his tone, trying to figure out if he was mad, if he had fugred out about what had happened in the library. She didn't think he had found out about it.  
They fell into a silence as they ate, Sarah's face ahd a slight blush to it, he noticed. The silence stayed until after they finished their meal and Sarah excused herself, saying she felt ill.  
She walked out, and sure enough, Dawn was waiting for her.  
  
A/N: Ok... I know it's not as long or as good as it could be but i just got home from school and i am really tired... please rate and reveiw!!! 


	9. Back to the Library!

Chapter Nine: Back to the... ... Library!  
  
Sitting on Sarah's bed after Sarah's and Jareth's dinner, the two girls were discusing a few things.  
"So...? How'd it go?" Dawn asked. She could tell Sarah was mad.  
"Okay, I guess..." She told her.  
"What happened? You look upset."  
"I'm mad at myself. I let myself forget that I was mad at him and we had a conversation, just as if we'd been friends our whole lives!"  
"So...? What's so bad about that?"  
"He'll think that I got over it! That I'm not mad at him anymore!"  
"Okay... Well let him think what he wants... But what do you think?" She asked curiously.  
Sarah didn't understand. "What?"  
"Do you want to be friends with him?"  
"NO! No way! Never in my past, present or future!" She objected.  
"Okay... If you feel so strongly about it."  
"I do..."  
"Okay... So... What'd you talk about?"  
"Uh... The people I've met and how I like it here..."  
"How do you like it here?" She asked solemnly.  
"I like it here. A lot. Despite me only having been here for a few days so far. It feels like there's something calling to me here. Willing me to not fight. To want to stay."  
"You have been a lot more calm than Jareth had told us you'd be about things...No offense." She concluded.  
"I just don't know anymore. It feels like I'm looking at all of this through a veil. Like it's not me who's seeing this all. It feels like a dream."  
"It probably just seems that way because you're adjusting to a new atmosphere. A new place. It probably feels all wierd right now."  
"Yeah." Sarah agreed.  
"So...? What do you want to do?"  
"I don't know."  
"Let's go to the library or something... I don't have anything to do but attend to you for the rest of this week."  
"Oh. Alright."  
So, Sarah grabbed a notebook and a mechanical pencil (incase she need to write something down, like a book tittle or some info. she found in a book.) and they left.  
Sarah hoped that Aidan wouldn't show up like he did last time. Sarah liked him and all, but it would be kind of awkward if Dawn was there too.  
"Oh!" Just as Dawn opened the door, with Sarah standing behind her, Mai was standing infront of it, ready to knock.  
"Hi..." Sarah said.  
"Hello Sarah.  
"Hey, Mai. We were just leaving. "  
"Yeah... I noticed. Where are you going?"  
"The library. Wanna come with?"  
"Sure."' She said and turned around and walked the dirrection she had just come from.  
"So... Why were you coming to my room?"  
"Oh... I just had a question for you. It's really rather silly..."  
"What...?"  
"Well, Jareth wants to know whether or not you like the colors, view, decorations, and area, of your room... I guess I've been nominated as messenger for the day."  
"Well, I'm pretty sure I like my oom just fine how it is... but I haven't really checked out the veiw yet." Sarah said.  
"Oh! You should! I used to have that room as one of my own..." Mai said. "I had, well have, many of them. The veiw is marvelous."  
"I'll check that out when we get back." Sarah said, as they arrived at the library door and Mai opened it for them. It was actually an odd picture. Mai, as short as she was, opening the door for everyone else. It just looked funny to Sarah.  
"Thanks" Sarah and Dawn said together.  
"So... What're you two here for?"  
"To ease our boredness." Dawn told her.  
"Oh..."  
They walked to a section labled, 'The Underground' And walked down that aisle of bookshelves. There were a lot of books. Dawn figured that maybe Sarah would be interested in something and she would want to read up on it.  
"Hey! I met some of them!" Sarah exclaimed as she saw a book on Fireys.  
"Yup... They're pretty odd creatures."  
"Pretty dangerous if you ask me."  
"Yeah... That too."  
"And I met the junk lady! They even have a book on her! And Ludo too...! Oh!!! And Hoggle!!!"  
"You miss them, don't you?" Dawn asked.  
"Yes... I do..."  
"We'll have it arranged for you to visit them..."  
"Really? You'd do that? For me?"  
"Of course Sarah!" Mai said.  
"We're your friends! Are we not?"  
"Yes you are... Your, the both of you, my friends." She sighed. She had more friends here then she had really ever had at home. Almost all of the friends she'd ever made, were here.  
"Thank you. You guys..." Sarah sighed again.  
They spent the rest of the night in the library. It was very late when they had finaly left. They had lost track of time, and were having a lot of fun together, talking and just making fun of odd titled books. When they finaly went back to Sarah's room, they all three collapsed onto her bed and fell asleep instanly.  
Sarah wasn't mad because of the small amount of space she had on the bed. She was glad that there were other people there with her for once.  
  
A/N: Soty it took me so long to update... I now am in the middle of 4 stories that i've posted and i have atleast 4 others that i haven't... I also have a story posted at fictionpress.com too now only my penname there is thorn_raven... (the names are switched. and it's a site for orriginal work too) I just want to take the time to say that even though i say things like 'i'm a 14 year old blonde...' it doesn't mean that i'm really 14 or even blonde... I'm not so don't worry about the things i say like that, it's probably just the discription of one of my many personalities. I want to thank everyone for reading my story even if you don't reveiw... (please do reveiw.... I enjoy reading what people say about my writing... even if it isn't good things... although there havent really been many of those... If you have any suggestions or ideas tell me please... my poor little brain is overloading w/ all of the homework and projects i'm getting from school!) Reveiwers: 1. draegon-fire (how many times does this make it now?) 2. Mevneriel 3. Rocket1 3. Xelena 4. Silver Space 5. minkey55 6. Xelena 7. Lady Pheonix1 (thanks for carring, but I've already taken precautions. I'm not actually 14 or blonde...) 


	10. Gone Visiting

Chapter Ten: Gone Visiting...  
  
"Sarah! Guess what! Me and Mai are taking you to visit some old friends!" Dawn said excitedly.  
"Old friends such as...?"  
"Hoggle, the firey's, the worm...! Friends like them...!" Mai added.  
"Oh..." Sarah said feeling stupid.  
"We told Jareth that we were stealing you away to the forests...for the day..."  
"And oh.... you should've seen his reaction to that!It was so funny! He needed to know exactly who we'd be visiting and when we'd be back! And he even told us to take one of his crystal balls so we could check in with him!" Mai said laughing. Sarah and Dawn laughed too.  
"Alright alright... Don't bore the poor girl! Let's just go!" The three were sure that, by now, their laughter could be heard all through out the palace.  
"Okay..." Mai said when they had calmed down. "Let's go..." Mai grabbed a bg book bag, that held packed lunches and snacks, several drinks, and the first aid kit that Jareth wouldn't let them leave with out.  
"Mai... Let me carry that..." Dawn said. The bag looked as if it was twice as heavy as the girl. Mai gratefully handed Dawn the bag.  
When Dawn posistioned it on her back comfortably, she grabbed Sarah's left arm then laced her arm through her's. Mai did the same on her right.  
They led her down the vast halls to the main exit in the front of the palace. It wasn't really that hard to find and only took about a minute to get to with them walking at their slow pace. Sarah made sure that she would remember this door and how to get to it.  
"So who d'you want to visit first?" Dawn asked.  
"I don't know... It's been so long... Will they even remember me?"  
"Of course they will!" Mai said.  
"Do you want to visit Hoggle first?" Dawn asked.  
"Alright..." Sarah said.  
The door had taken them outside, but they weren't in the maze.They were walking through a small grass field with a pond somewhere in the center of it.  
When they came up to a three-way stop, Dawn asked, "Was Hoggle's hut to the left or the right?"  
"The right."  
They walked down the right path, through the dense forest. Sarah enjoyed it. The smells, the sights, the sounds. She was just staring off to the side at the trees and their dense green leaves and branches. She didn't even see Hoggle's house at first.  
The three walked right up to the door and knocked. When no one answered after several seconds Dawn yelled. "Hoggle! We know you're in there! Jareth told us you'd be home all day! We've brought you a special visitor!"  
"Alright! Alright! I'm coming!" They could hear him grumble and moan.  
"Good..."  
"Sarah!!!!!" He exclaimed as he opened the door. You came back! Wait... Why're you here again...? You didn't wish someone away again did you...?"  
"No... Jareth summoned me here.And since I'll be here for a while, I decided to come and visit..."  
"Well aren't you going to let us in?!?" Dawn asked.  
"Oops... Sorry... It's just... You're back Sarah!" He said hugging her. He stopped abruptly, regaining his common sense, and ushered them inside.  
"I hope you weren't doing anything important..." Sarah said.  
"No nothing important. That twit!"  
"What?" Sarah asked, confused.  
"Jareth's such a twit! Bringin' you back here like that! He should know better! And what with the prophecy starting and all! He clapped his hand over his mouth. "I... I wasn't supposed to tell you about that! Oh no..! Now he's going to throw me into the bog again........"  
"No he wont... don't worry... He'll never find out..."Mai said.  
"What d'you mean he'll never find out?! He could be spyin' on us now!" He protested.  
"No he couldn't... I did a spell... His vision is blocked if he tries to watch us... Mo mater where we are. And there's no loop holes either."  
"Mai...! You are a life saver!" Hoggle exclaimed.  
"I didn't know you all knew eachother..." Sarah said.  
"Yeah... we're old friends..."  
"We're cousins..."  
"Oh... Why didn't you tell me before Mai?"  
"I didn't think you'd be interested."  
"Okay... I think we should end this emotional conversation..." Dawn said.  
"Why" The others asked.  
"Becasue Jareth just flew past the window."  
"Alright...."  
"Good reasoning..."  
"Does he have to spy on us?"  
"I guess so..."  
"Stupid owl boy..." Sarah said. Everyone burst out with peals of laughter.  
They spent the day with Hoggle, without knowing it and without any more interuptions from 'Owl boy'. It was getting dark. And owl boy had distinctly said to be home before dark.  
"Hoggle... We have to leave...."  
"But we'll be visising more people tommorow I think.... So... Maybe we'll see you tommorow..."  
"Okay... Bye you three... And becareful in the forest..." Hoggle said, then hugged Sarah once more.  
"Alright." And with that said, they left.  
  
A/N: Okay.... I'm sorry i haven't updated for a while... but i just finished two huge reports and i have a four day weekend... so hopefully i'll get atleast 2 more updates before monday... sorry this chapter's really short and stupid but my creative streak was wasted on my reports so i'll need some time to get it back.. hehehe... if anyone has any ideas of who else the should visis tell me... i'm running low on ideas period too.... so yeah... please reveiw..... recent reveiwers: 1. mevneriel ( ) 2. draegon-fire ( i lost count now...) 3. Xelena 4. Sassyfrass 


	11. Temper

Chapter Eleven: Temper...  
  
When Sarah, Mai and Dawn finaly got back to the palace, it was well past dark. A very angry looking Jareth was waiting for them right infront of the door.  
"Finaly! Do you know how long you've been gone?!?" He asked sharply.  
"Um... All day..." Said Mai.  
"I told you to be back before dark... Look out the door again... Is it dark out there?" He asked, almost sarcastic.  
"Why'd you worry?!? You spied on us anyways!!!" Sarah said angrily. She did not like being yelled at by him as if she was a young child being scloded by her step-mother again.  
"And I had good reason to! Do you know half of what lives in these forests?!?"  
"Actually! Yes I do! I can read you know!" Sarah had read up on the underground creatures just last week. She figured she may as well know.. She'd be here a while...  
"Sarah can't you see that I had your best intresat in mind?" He asked calming down. He'd use a different approach to try to get an apology.  
"So what are we...? Just not important?!?" Mai asked.  
"Yeah! You could have said you were even a little worried about us..." Dawn added. "OH!!! And there's something you need to know Mai! What if you all had gotten hurt and no one could hear you shouting for help. The only way anyone would know would be if I checked up on you...! How can I check up on you if you block my spells!?!"  
"Exactly! We didn't want you to!"  
"The chances of al three of us getting hurt is highly unprobable..."  
"I'm going to bed..." Sarah whispered. The three arguing didn't hear her goodbye as she left. Sarah didn't care. She had more important things on her mind. What had Hoggle meant about prophecy..? Sarah hadn't really wanted to ask about it then. She didn't want to ruin their visit by ordering answers. Maybe there'd be something in a book at the library... She'd have to check tommorow.  
"Sarah" A voice cooed from behind her in the hallway. "Let me walk you to your room."  
"No than-- Oh... Hi Aidan... I thought you were Jareth... Sure..." She said when she turned around.  
He laughed. "Okay... So I take it you don't like Jareth much...?"  
"I can't stand him! He drug me here with out asking me or even telling me! And then yells at me when I get home after dark! Like I'm some little kid..."  
"He shouldn't treat you like that little sister... Your to pretty a flower." He flirted.  
"Why do you call me little sister?" Sarah asked laughing.  
"I don't know... It's a term of affection I guess..."  
"Okay..." Sarah said.  
"Well.... here's your room Sarah..." Aidan said. Before Sarah could open the door and walk in, he grabbed her arm. She turned her face back towards him, only for her lips to meet his, thanks to careful planning on his part. Their light lip touch somehow turned into a very passionate kiss...  
Sarah ended it, pulling away and saying, "I can't do this." She opened the door and ran into her room. Then standing there infront of her was Jareth. She almost ran into him. But instead a small gasp of suprise escaped.  
"Why'd you leave Sarah? I wasn't done talking to you."  
"I got mad at you..." She said starring at him, her eyes full of omething that looked almost like defiance.  
"Hmm... Well then... We'll just have to teach you how to control that temper of yours..." he said almost dismisevely.  
Get out of my room!"  
"Temper... Tepmer..." He said in a sing songy voice.  
"I want to go to bed! Leave me alone!"  
"Awww.... but it's so much fun to annoy you..."  
"You're not annoying me! You're seriously pissing me off though!"  
"You should really watch your language Sarah..."  
"I don't care any more.... Leave me be.... Please Jareth...Just go away..." Before she had even finnished her sentence, he had walked out the door.  
"Great... Just great... Why can't owl boy just give a ransom note like normal kidnapers?" Sarah thought out loud. She changed her clothes than flopped down onto the bed and fell almost instantly to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Aidan...?" Jareth asked form his throne. "Could you move these books from the main library to my personal one...? Thank you..."  
"Alright sir..." Aidan said, taking the slip of paper from Jareths hand that had all of the titles of books he wanted moved. "'Propechies of the Past and Future'?" He said out loud. "What can he want with these books...?" He asked himself, smirking.  
  
A/N: so... what did ya think..... is it good... i liked typing ths chapter.... but that might just be because i know exactly where this is going (or atleast i have a general idea) and you might not....sooooooooo.............. i think owl boy is going to be sarahs new name for him now... i am runing out of ideas so if any one has any please tell me them... and i want people to reveiw.... i know i ask for it every chapter, but people are stopping reveiwing and i need to know what people think so i can continue this and try to give people some of the things they want...okay..... so.... people... or should i say person.... who's reveiwed! 1. draegon-fire (yipee!or not yipee! your the only reveiwer this time!) 


	12. The Library again

Chapter Twelve: The Library (again )  
  
A/N: Okay... i'm going to do an a/n before i start this chapter. Aidan and Sarah are not related... just so no one gets confused. he calls her little sister because where he comes from its a term of endearment... (or something like that) basically he calls her that becasue he's flirting in a sense. i made a bunch of new friends only they're into inu yasha instead of labyrinth... andi was up late last nite and i barely got any sleep..... sooo.... if i make any mistakes please don't yell at me... and just a tid bit of info... i've changed my writing style slightly... words like this 'word' are thoughts... "word" speaking just so noone gets confused On with the chapter:  
  
"Sorry Sarah... Jareth said we can't do any more visiting unless he's with us... And I don't htink you'd want him with us anyways... so....yeah...." Dawn said from a comfy arm chair in the library.  
"That's alright..." Sarah said looking at the books on the shelf. "I really didn't feel like visiting today anyways..."  
"What book are you looking for?" Mai asked.  
"Something on prophecies..."  
"Oh.... Why?" Dawn asked.  
To tell them or not to tell them... That is the question. Tell. "Well you know how Hoggle let something slip about a prophecy that I'm not supposed to know... Well I want to know it...."  
"Oh...." Mai highly doubted that the book that held the information Sarah was looking for was actually in the library anymore. Jareht wouldn't bethat stupid... Would he?  
"I think you'll have more luck searching over here..." Dawn said, walking over to another section of books and looking there.  
A few minutes later.  
"Well... I found a bunch of books on propecies and where they come from and how they're made... but no books on actual prohecies... like ... things that will happen..." She said trying to explain. She just thought the whole thing sounded wierd.  
"Well... I just don't think we're going to have any luck today..." Mai said.  
"Hello ladies..." Aidan, who had just come in the room, said, making the three girls jump.  
"Hi..." Sarah said, blushing a little.  
"Hey Aidan" Mai said not looking up from the book that she had picked up and began reading.  
"Hello."  
"So... what are you ladies up to today?" He asked.  
"A whole bunch of nothing..." Mai mumbled.  
"Well then... That sounds exciting."  
"Exactly..." Mai said... She wasn't exactly paying much attention to the conversation. "What are you reading Mai...?" He asked.  
"A book..." She said after a second.  
"What book...?" He asked, smiling.  
"If you must know... It's a spell book..."  
"Hey Aidan... Your sisters a fairy... But your not.. Why's that...?" Sarah asked.  
"I'm a fairy. I'm just a special fairy. So I don't look like a little kid like her."  
"Oh... Okay..."  
'Oh no! He's going to ruin it! Don't you dare explain it you fool!Then she'll know and then the whole thing'll be ruined!' Dawn thought. She didn't want to start all over again... That would ruin every thing.  
"Yeah.. Call it a birth defect if you will... I'm just different!" he said catching Dawns eye and smiling at her.  
"Okay....."  
"So...? Any one else bored...?" He asked.  
"No..." Mai said.  
"Yes..."  
"Yup... I'm bored..." Dawn said, yawning.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Are they in the library...?" Jaerth asked form his throne.  
"Yes sir," The old lady that Sarah had met the other day (the one that resembed thr junk lady...)said.  
"She hasn't found anything has she?"  
"No... They wont find anything until she needs to..."  
"And when will that be Seer?" He asked.  
"I can't tell... Only time will tell...." The Seer said.  
"I don't like your answer. Leave me now..."  
"Yes sir."  
And with that, the Seer left. Leaving Jareth alone in his Throne room.  
  
A/N: Okay..... did ya like it... i know it may be short...but i'm tired give me a break... and i still only have one person to give a shout out to! can you guess who?! yup you got it! 1. draegon-fire !!!!! (yay for you!!!!) 


	13. Trouble!

Chapter !3: Trouble.  
  
Sarah had stayed up late the last night reading up on prophecies. She had finally fopund some books filled with them, but none of them would end up helping her. She was starting to get the idea that people were decieving her.  
She was just now waking up to someone knocing, then entering at her door.  
"Sarah! My brothers disapeared!" Mai said horrified.  
"Wait... What?! When? Where to?!" She asked, waking up almost imeadiately.  
"He disapeared! Last night! And no one, not even Jareth, know's where he is!" Mai said frantically. 'This is seriously going to mess up Jareth's plans!' She thought even more frantically.  
As Mai was telling her details like who was last to talk to him and who was the last to see him and things like that... Sarah got into one of the dresses she had been given.  
Seconds later Jareth stormed in with a nervous looking Dawn behind him.  
"I know the three of you had something to do with this!" He said.  
"I... We... We didn't do anything, Your Majesty." Mai said, just as nervous as Dawn. It seemed as if Sarah was the one who was the most calm.  
"You... You..." He stammered. "You've ruined everything! You're wretched... The whole lot of you are! I should loc kyou all up in the dungeons and not feed you ever again! You've ruined everything! DAMNIT ALL!!!!!!!!!"  
Sarah shrunk back and started inching towards the door... If only she could get out...  
"Oh no you don't! You're not going to leave! I know you've had something to do with all of this! Ruined! Ruined! Ruined! All of my hard work lost! Everything I've worked for! All ruined!"  
"I don't see how I fit in to all of this! I've been sleeping all morning!" Sarah said, gathering her courage.  
"She's right..." He said to himself. "The stupid little git is right... She didn't do anything yet... Hmmm.... maybe I can turn this around anyways..."  
"Is he mad?" Sarah asked Dawn under her breath.  
"Probably..." She told her.  
"So tell me Sarah... You haven't done this.... but you have done something else... what was it child?!" He said.  
"N...Nothing..." She stammered. She had doen something.... but how had he known...? She had taken three books from the library on the people in the pictures on her walls, and had hidden them behind one of the pictures themselves.  
"She hasn't done anything Jareth! Just leave the girl be!" Dawn exclaimed.  
He inhaled slowly, stared at each girl longly in turn, then, walked out of the room as abruptly as he had come in.  
"What... Was that all about?" Sarah asked.  
  
A/n: Oh my goodness gracious!!! I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for taking this long to update...!!!!! And i know its not that good a chapter even.. but i'll get back on my normal line of updateingyness.... anywho... please rate reveiw... blah blah blah..  
  
~ I be Raven! ~ 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter !4: Betrayal.  
  
Sarah stayed basically in either her room or the library for almost two weeks. Jareth hadn't come to talk to her so she just figured he was mad at her, or something. She had started to spend most of her time by herself. Dawn and Mai were searching for Aidan and had told Sarah that Jareth wouldn't allow her to leave the palace.  
"What is up with everyone? It's like they all don't want to even talk to me." No one Sarah had met in the palace was talking to her really. She was just so confused about everything.  
She was standing among one of the many rows of books and looking for a book on healing rituals. For what reason she didn't know. She just wanted to. It was like something was whispering in her ear, telling her to read this book and that one later on.  
She had found a note book, full of blank paper. She had started to write some of teh things she learned down in it too. When she went home, she hoped that would be sometime soon, she wanted someway to remember everything she ended up learning here.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh my gods Mai! I'm so glad you found me!" Aidan screamed at his little sister as he wraped his arms around her.  
Mai had decided to look inside a shack on the very most outskirts of the palace grounds. Where Jareths magic to sense people faded but his protection was still there.  
"Gods Aidan! What are you doing here?! Why are you hiding?!" Mai asked.  
"I... I can't do it. I can't betray Sarah. She's so sweet and innocent. Whatever she did to Jareth so long ago couldn't have been serious." He said. "I ran. That's the only thing I could do. So Jareth can't make me hurt her."  
"Are you saying that the all mighty and powerful you actually feels for someone?"  
"Shut up Mai!" He said. "Make sure you don't tell anyone I'm here. Not a soul! Jareth will just end up hurting Sarah more if he finds me... And he'll probably kill me too..."  
"He wouldn't..." Mai protested.  
"Oh yes he would. He wants his revenge on her. No matter how he has to get it." He told her.  
They sat on stacks of tiles in silence for a little while.  
"So where's Dawn?" Aidan asked, suddenly.  
"She went to look for you on the other part of the grounds."  
"Keep up the looking for me thing. Even though you know where I am. If you just suddenly stop looking for me, Jareth'll know something's up." He said smartly.  
"Yeah... Good point." Mai agreed.  
"Look... You should get going... If you're gone to long, people will start to wonder." Aidan said, pulling his sister into another hug.  
"Yeah... Okay..." She said. "Stay safe Aidan." She told him, then shut the door.  
She walked back to the palace doors and sincerely hoped that Dawn was waiting for her.  
"This is really getting confusing..." She mumbled to herself.  
  
A/N: Yeah... Sorry again for my lack of updatey-ness.... but i just cant think of where to really go from here. I dont want this fic to go on forever. and its already pretty long... I think it needs an good ending soon.... if i could only think of one.... well... if anyone has any ideas... tell me... rate reveiw... blahblahblah... yeah.... sorry its so short!  
  
~I be Raven~ 


End file.
